moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Isaac Whitehart
"We are not meant to understand what grace we are afforded. All we can do is endeavor to deserve it." EXORDIUM Serving the Light and the Alliance, Isaac Whitehart is an anointed Knight of the Silver Hand and the heir of the Whitehart legacy and estate. A stern, harsh woman with little time for anything beyond duty she fights for the Alliance, for a small and reclusive sect of the Silver Hand, and for the day that she can reclaim her home. PERSONALITY Isaac is every bit as waspish as she appears, a capricious woman prone to dark moods and cavalier indifference. She adheres strictly to formalities in most social settings, tempering her disposition and lending the mercurial woman an austere, arrogant quality. At a more personal level, her patience wears quickly and her temper can be vitriolic. She is every bit as vainglorious as she seems at a distance, though it comes with an added twist of guilt. Tenacious to the point of myopia, her judgment is swift and almost cruel - and she does her utmost to disguise and outright hide her kindnesses. Beneath the seeming endless well of rage and ambition, there is a deep melancholy in her. It is very hard to find, often times entirely lost in the mire of her arrogance and fury. Ultimately, she is a brutal and confident woman with a moral compass that she tends to follow a bit too closely and a destructive, desperate pride. APPEARANCE Good blood graces Isaac with statuesque, striking features. Plate and violence suits her; lofty in her height and sturdy in her build she rises tall among many women and some men of her race, nearing six feet and three inches. While she possesses breadth enough to carry weight and strength she is well balanced and lean with an elegant, nearly elven build. Her legs are long and strong after years of riding and her hips are trim - she is by no means curvaceous, made muscular and lean by her profession. She is a woman who deals in absolutes and looks the part, with a regal but broody brow and quick, intense eyes. She communicates much with those dark blue eyes, expressive and almond shaped, lined in thick dark lashes and always searching; her gaze is almost magnetic in the rare moments that she isn't seething with wolfish cunning or capricious arrogance. There is a pale scar that rips through her right brow, lending to the sternness of her marble hewn countenance. High and elegant cheekbones hearken back to her heritage, along with a strong jaw and a sharp chin. Her profile is elegant, yet keen with her long black-lace lashes and a refined nose. Her mouth is sharp and thin, suited most to brusque frowns and painful smirks. She is of a naturally pale complexion, but tanned just enough to hide the pale constellation of freckles that linger upon her cheekbones and over the bridge of her nose. Thick, voluminous raven hair scatters free about her shoulders; trimmed and gleaming and obviously well cared for. When she pulls it back from her face it lends to the severity of her cool, sculptured features. VESTEMENTS The wealth of the Whitehart family is reflected in Isaac's manner of dress. Un-armored she is extravagant and fashionable, her clothes are always tailored finely to her form and she is a woman very fond of jewelry. Her nails are often well manicured and even painted a warm ivory, naturally this is a frivolity she only indulges in during peace time or for celebrations. She has a penchant for tightly tailored vests and bodices, high collars and thigh high boots, as well as the colors of her family and of her kingdom. Her plate armor is resplendent; enameled in a midnight black and gilded with intricate golden scrollwork coiling over and entwining across breastplate, greaves, and boots. Her gauntlets and pauldrons contrast however, milk white and pearlescent, inlaid with the same detailed golden scrollwork as well as moonstone and sapphires that shimmer. Though it is difficult to see unless one is nearly on top of the plate there are intricate etchings laid about the throat of the breastplate, holy sigils and symbols as well as the crest of the Whitehart house. The chain mail and leather she wears beneath the plate are sable and ivory respectively and the cloak she wears is milk-white and shimmers, lined in cloth-of-gold embroidery and so pristine that it is obviously enchanted to resist most wear and staining that might occur. She rarely lifts the heavy cowl that falls over her shoulders and it is easy to miss spilled against the pristine white. Around her throat and beneath the sapphire and moonstone laden gorget she wears a dark, dusty blue scarf that bears the pale sigil of Lordaeron at one corner, which the exceptionally observant might notice. PENANCE Isaac carries an heirloom longsword called Penance. The scabbard the holy blade is carried in is a soot black leather with her family's name pressed into it, and both locket and chape are a brushed gold. A small, beautifully carved lumenstone sits within the chape, held aloft between the tines of the expertly engraved silhouette of an elk. Just as with her armor, there are very intricate holy sigils stamped down the back of the scabbard and along the rim of the chape - when drawn by Isaac, or any within the Whitehart lineage the sigils along the scabbard light softly as the Light traces through them. The blade itself is old and of breathtaking quality, the pommel is heavy and ornate - white steel carved into the shape of a blooming rose and set with a thick, dark sapphire. The grip is wrapped in worn, sable leather and the crossgaurd is the same pale steel as the pommel, beaten into the shape of wings that spread back towards the wielder with a series of moonstone and sapphires laid into the feathers. Pearly pale steel seems to ripple and gleam from within, exuding a soft and holy shine down the length of the blade as the light strikes it and illuminates the etching of holy runes that run like milk down the fuller of the blade. Penance's true power is only channeled through the blade when it is wielded by one of the two remaining in the Whitehart line - runes pulse and blaze a brilliant gold and the Light hums through the longsword like a song; a brutal and sacred hymn. HISTORY EVERWHITE, UPON THE WATCHFUL ISLE The Watchful Isle was a small, but prosperous island set off of the Whispering Shore in the north eastern region of Lordaeron. Settled in the early years of human migration into Lordaeron, it was first established in the immediate aftermath of Arathor's collapse. It is said that at one time the island was connected to the mainland by a tenuous land bridge, which eroded and eventually fell away completely in the rocky seas over time - leaving it vigilant and solitary in the North Sea. The island saw a great deal of struggle and strife, as it was settled and abandoned, settled and captured or ravaged by storms over decades. It was eventually abandoned, left wild and distant until the first of the Whitehart family ventured onto the island - old family lore tells tale of a pale stag leading travelers from the stormy sea and inland where they took refuge between pale birch trees along the shore of a deep loch that nearly split the modest but idyllic island in two. The pale castle Everwhite was settled upon the western edge of the loch, nestled into the rocky hills and pine forests overlooked by a small range of mountains later christened the Guardians. It was a hard place to live, farming, fishing, and logging until the mines were dug deep beneath the slumbering Guardians - they literally struck gold, and would provide much of Lordaeron's supply of the ore until the mines were emptied. Additionally, the thick forestry provided a foundation for a lucrative lumber trade and on the north eastern end of the island quarries bearing ivory marble were opened. The open and flat lands of the foothills around the Guardians made for excellent farm land, and numerous and distinguished horse farms cropped up in the region. Isaac was born in Everwhite, long after the island had been settled and the mines that built the Whitehart legacy emptied. The first born to Daire and Victoria Whitehart she was a fortunate child, borne into wealth, luxury and sacred responsibility not only to Everwhite but the Kingdom of Lordaeron. She grew into a headstrong and spirited girl on an island filled with horses to ride, ancient forests to explore, and an abundance of peace and prosperity. LEGACY AND RUIN Daire Whitehart and Victoria Venault were both born defenders of Lordaeron. On the East, the Watchful Isle stood it's lonely guard and the Whitehart family were its watchers for generations, guarding against invaders from the sea while on the West, the line of Venault held their home of River Shore against the fury of the Zandalar, aiding in the safeguarding of not only Lordaeron but the elven kingdom of Quel'thalas. They were both old families, with story, heritance, and prestige. Victoria was in Capital City often, with extended family settled there and by virtue of a particularly sharp mind and tongue she excelled in the politics of Lordaeron nobility. Daire, while duly capable in court, much preferred working to more tangible goals. Both of Isaac's parents were fearsome in the defense of the Kingdom, and Victoria was particularly gifted with the Light - when Lordaeron first founded the Silver Hand and began training paladins, both Victoria and Daire were among some of the first. Naturally, there were high hopes for their first born daughter and Isaac was drawn to all the tales of heroism and glory not only of her parents and the family around her, but the people the Whitehart's chose to surround themselves with. She was schooled strictly, prepared both for the responsibility of Everwhite as well as the endowment of the Light. Much like her father, she was less interested in the politicking and management and proved to be a strong-willed and obstinate young lady. Despite the struggles that ensued, Victoria pressed on with the more practical lessons with full faith that Isaac would eventually find balance as both a Lady born of nobility and a warrior. Isaac was thirteen when she was kicked in the stomach by her favorite horse, Valor. It put her in bed for a week, and she struggled with very intense pain despite the great attention paid to her by very skilled healers. The girl was not mortally wounded, and eventually she was on her feet again and quickly back to playing the same silly game that got her kicked in the first place but there were bouts of intense pain that would, from time to time put her out of commission for a few days at a time. She was in Capital City for the wedding of a beloved cousin, Helen Venault, when a particularly fierce fit of stomach pain took her. Instead of forcing Isaac to attend the wedding, Victoria left the girl in the charge of her grandmother's caretakers there within the city. Isaac was miserable, understandably, cooped up and in bed while most of her family - both Whitehart and Venault alike - gathered to celebrate. Naturally feeling sorry for herself, alone and angry, Isaac laid in bed waiting for the celebration to move to the manor house again, and for the cake she'd been promised. She was still in bed, waiting, when the city began to rip itself apart. Arthas marched on his own people that day, slaughtering and burning and raising corpses as he went. The wedding party was decimated, and those who made it out did not make it far. Victoria escaped the carnage and went forth with other warriors and paladins in an attempt to fight against the onslaught of the betrayer prince and his scourge. Daire, out among the kingdom dealing first hand with the ravaging, rode his horse bloody to get to the Capital City. And Isaac hid in the guest room listening as the city fell. Against great odds Daire found Isaac that day. A child bloody and half hysterical in the street, naturally the house she'd hidden within wasn't enough when the scourge started ripping through doors and walls. He found her amid the chaos and the ruin as defenders abandoned Lordaeron to the devils and the dead. She was the only one of their family he was able to locate, and while Capital City burned so too did Everwhite. EXODUS Like most of the other battered survivors, Daire and Isaac fled south leaving the ashes of their life behind. Lordaeron was lost, Everwhite and River Shore with it. Victoria was gone, vanished in the destruction as well as most if not all the rest of their family. There was a place for them in Elwynn, however - a distant cousin in the Venault family - and Daire and Isaac only spent a few weeks in the hospitality of inns before they were welcomed to Seaward by the gravely ill Lord of the estate. Daire was not in Stormwind or Seaward long, called away to combat the scourge in the north and then even further away, Northrend. Isaac remained in Seaward with strangers, left alone to cope with the loss of what seemed her entire life. Alisten Keen, the Lord of the estate, was kindly but he was dying and the news of Victoria's presumed death only worsened his health. The estate was melancholy and dark, filled with healers who spoke in low tones to one another and loyal staff who grieved before Lord Alisten was even gone. Understandably, Isaac struggled in this environment. There was no evidence to suggest her mother was dead, and likewise no body had been located. The youth spent more time out in Elwynn, riding Valor and roving through the countryside around Seaward. Eventually she returned to her schooling and began working with the Clergy in Northshire - though she was an angry, depressed child often reluctant to learn and even aggressive with her peers at times. She instigated several fights with teenagers her age and even older, and Lord Alisten struggled in Daire's extended absence to deal with the disruptive, often times hateful, child. Thankfully for all involved, a fellow survivor of Lordaeron and family friend who had been particularly close to Victoria stepped in. Anne Westmorn was a Knight among the Silver Hand, splitting her time between Northrend - combating the scourge - and Lordaeron - searching doggedly for Isaac's mother. She visited Stormwind more often than Daire, and even if her visits were sporadic she was quick to notice Isaac's shift in demeanor. Anne was stern and commanding, and she came down hard on the moody teenager - redirecting her fury and pain, focusing her upon the goal of Knighthood once more instead of allowing her to continue along what would have surely become a destructive path. Though she began to perform admirably, Isaac was never quite the same as she had been before the fall of Lordaeron. She was still angry and hostile, earning her little love from her peers. But she took the rage she had once thrown at the people around her and focused it into her schoolwork, and when the time came her aspirancy - learning and excelling rapidly. Lord Alisten eventually passed away, and with no heirs of his own he benevolently passed Seaward on to Daire. The estate was christened Hartward, and Isaac only spent a week in her father's company for the funeral before she traveled to Northrend. DAWNING Isaac journeyed to Northrend, squiring for a woman named Mindra Westmorn. Anne Westmorn's niece was a new Knight, as dynamic as most of the Westmorn's were, and when Isaac and Mindra first met there was little love between them. The Knight drilled the young squire ruthlessly and naturally Isaac resisted in every way that she could. They were a good match, both angry and competitive - Anne placed them together by design. Isaac cut her teeth on Horde and Scarlet alike, as Mindra plunged them right into the heart of Alliance and Horde conflict within the frozen North. She saw combat almost immediately upon entering Northrend, moving inland with the Alliance Vanguard and her mentor. She encountered nerubians here for the first time, and was nearly killed in a skirmish with the arachnoids. They met and traded with Tuskarr, eventually aiding the hardy people in dealing with a very real cultist infestation, before crossing into frozen Dragonblight and Scarlet territory. Most of their time was spent dealing with both Horde and the remnants of the Scarlets, and Isaac never quite pushed far enough north to deal with the brunt of the Scourge. There were occasional attacks upon the company that they moved with and she was able to witness the horrors of undeath as a young woman instead of a child. When the Scarlet Onslaught gave way Isaac and Mindra moved north to Wintergrasp, pausing for a brief respite in Dalaran before again sinking into the heart of Horde and Alliance conflict and finally moving into Icecrown. Much of the scourge had been pushed back and destroyed, and the prominent forces of the Alliance, Horde, and Argent Crusade moved in to take the Citadel. Isaac never saw the Citadel proper, dealing with the remnants of scourge and the insane survivors of the Cult of the Damned. She saw some of her most intense fighting here, dealing with the Cult and their dark magic and lost a fellow Squire; a tender young woman named Evalane whom Isaac had grown close to in the long hard months despite their incompatible, diametric personalities. PENITENCE Isaac remained in Northrend for a few months following the fall of Icecrown Citadel. She and Mindra aided in further clean up alongside the Argents, dealing some with the remnants of the Scourge but primarily, they sought the stubborn, surviving members of cults. It was difficult work, and they ranged far and wide across Northrend seeking out the holes the cultists crawled into but eventually they were forced to leave Northrend in the pursuit of familiar enemies. Isaac returned home but she did not remain in Stormwind or Hartward for long, instead moving north again into the ruined lands of Tirisfal where she aided in the hunt and eradication of the Scarlet Crusade. She had cut her teeth in Dragonblight, struggled through Wintergrasp and Icecrown, and in Tirisfal she truly came into her own. It was here, tempering the Scarlet flame and pushing against the Forsaken blight in some of the first conflicts that sprung up around the city of Andorhal, where Mindra found it was time to send Isaac on her pilgrimage. Isaac began her journey at Light's Hope Chapel. From there, she traveled first to the ruined shores of Lake Mereldar and next to Uther's Tomb, and then on through the Plaguelands, clear to the border of Tirisfal where she met Mindra and received the blessing not only of her mentor, but Anne Westmorn and Lord Whitehart as well. The group forged into Tirisfal proper, evading Horde and more specifically Forsaken patrols through the twisted and haunted wood along a road Isaac knew well - a path burned permanently into her heart that ended upon the Whispering Shore overlooking the fallen isle where the moldering remains of Everwhite lingered. They crossed the channel and made landfall, trekked on foot across the broken, wild lands that had once been Isaac's home and they sought the chapel upon Silverloch, where she would have been knighted, married, and entombed when she passed. Instead of being heralded home by family and friends, they fought through rubble and decay to find the place Victoria had fallen and reclaim what remained of Isaac's birthright - the righteous sword of Venault; Penance. There were more plans for that day, Anne had taken great care to see to it that Isaac's anointment was as significant as possible but Azeroth fractured. The Cataclysm ripped the world open, the sea rose and the Watchful Isle splintered under the weight of Neltharion's fury. What plans had been made were abandoned as the party struggled to survive the calamitous upheaval - they made it safely to the Whispering Shore in time for Isaac and Daire to watch a cruel sea surround, engulf, and consume their home. The Watchful Isle was decimated in The Great Cataclysm, and little remains above sea level to identify what was once the seat of the Whitehart's legacy. INTO THE MISTS The world gave Isaac little time to grieve. She was Knighted in Light's Hope and gifted a warhorse by Anne and Mindra, Penance was reforged and her father presented her with blessed plate of black and gold, forged by the same family whose ancestors had forged Penance. Isaac refused both the blade and the plate in her rage and grief, instead choosing to take up a sword she called Temperance and wearing plate forged in Stormwind and consecrated in Northshire. In the wake of the Cataclysm Azeroth was steeped in chaos and darkness; Isaac and Mindra traveled together to combat it where they could. They started first in Elwynn and Westfall, aiding the scattered forces of the Alliance's military in its relief efforts in both regions, combating the Blackrock invasion in Elwynn and the Defias insurrection in Westfall. She worked closely with a small contingent of Alliance forces during this time, forging several close friendships despite her volatile nature. They remained there long after The Shattering, only drawn away by a string of frenetic murders, rituals, and abductions committed by a small sect of Twilight cultists, which the Knights swiftly pursued north. Isaac spent her time in the Twilight Highlands attempting to dismantle the Hammer cult and locate a young woman who had been abducted from Redridge, engaging in conflicts with the Horde forces and the Dragonmaw Clan all along the way. She remained there in that dark land ravaged by demoniac cults, filled with the madness of the Old Ones right up to the bombing of Theramore. They were summoned from the Twilight Highlands, Isaac was forced to abandon the search for Lissie Woodmoore to follow the war to new, distant lands. Mindra and Isaac were among the second wave of the Alliance to make landfall upon Pandaria's distant shores. More specifically, the vicious and bloody shores of the Krasarang Wilds. The Horde pounded relentlessly upon the Alliance forces, and while Isaac was out ranging with a contingent of Alliance forces a Horde war band ripped through the base camp that had been set up, demolishing the Alliance forces that remained behind and putting everything to the torch. Mindra fell among those Alliance soldiers, and Isaac returned to find her oldest friend and her mentor simply gone. All traces of Mindra were destroyed in subsequent artillery fire, including the Westmorn libram Anne had passed to Mindra, a libram Mindra had fully intended to pass to Isaac. There were no remains to be sent home, and Isaac was devastated. Her hatred for orcs and lust for combat were amplified by the tragedy, she was suddenly on her own and made a perfect host for the strange force that began to pull soldiers apart; the Sha. The past had done an excellent job of honing Isaac into a weapon, but Krasarang honed her edges. Combat was brutal and extensive, stretching through the dark and oppressive wilderness where soldiers were as likely to fall to the landscape, the wildlife or the sha as they were to the Horde. The Sha gripped her hard, pulled her in deep and weighted her in a deep and vicious depression, the rage and despair made her cruel and fueled her on despite the hardships - she saw Operation: Shieldwall through to the end. Despite the depth of the darkness that gripped here there were motes of light that she found and held onto. Isaac managed to make a very close friend in a man named Ethan Iredale, whom she introduced herself to with a fist fight. Ethan was an enlisted man, serving with the Alliance military and seemed as troubled as Isaac; despite a very real hatred they harbored for one another at first they became fierce, fast friends and managed to pull one another from the grips of the Sha's influence. The war did not remain in Krasarang, but once it had thoroughly ravaged the wilds it moved inalnd and Isaac followed it north, briefly into the heart of Pandaria. The paladin did not remain there long, returning to Stormwind briefly before moving with the forces of the Alliance first into Durotar, and straight into the Siege of Orgrimmar. Hellscream's regime fell, dismantled when the tyrant was captured and held to be tried for his crimes. An uneasy peace settled between Horde and Alliance and for the first time in what seemed an eternity to her, Isaac was able to return to Stormwind. She grieved for Mindra in that time, immersed herself in the search for Lissie Woodmoore and helped to wrest what remained of the Blackrock infiltrators from sovereign Alliance territory. She even took on a pair of hopeless brothers as Squires during this time - avoiding Hartward at all costs. THROUGH HELL AND FIRE When the Iron Horde began to pour into the Blasted Lands Isaac, like many other Alliance soldiers, answered the call immediately and moved in to help hold the line against the orcish invasion. She remained within the Blasted Lands as one of many watchers, while the Dark Portal glared red and hateful back, and when the chance finally came she was among many who rushed through in the first wave in an attempt to eliminate the threat. Likewise, she was among those who were trapped upon Draenor when the portal was destroyed. In the bedlam that ensued, as the Dark Portal caved in upon itself and the Iron Horde turned upon those responsible in an attempt to obliterate all survivors, Isaac and Ethan found one another in the devastation but failed to reach the vessels commandeered by Azerothian forces before they fled the fury of the orcs. They were forced to flee into the hellish jungles of Tanaan, where they encountered several other Alliance survivors and managed to group up, tend wounds, and move as a group to hide while the orcs tore through the jungle, searching for survivors. Isaac spent one of the longest nights in her life on her belly, hiding in an alien land with Ethan and a handful of strangers. Tanaan was cruel and unrelenting, and their escape from the jungles was by no means an easy feat; they were pursued, captured, and several survivors lost. It was near two weeks they spent fighting through the jungle, and the last two days of it were a sleepless blur as they ran for their lives. Somehow, Isaac and what remained of the small group escaped into Talador. As of that moment untouched and unexplored by most Horde and Alliance forces, the small group wandered aimlessly for several days - they likely never would have found their way to the greater collection of Alliance forces, were it not for scouts sent out to search for more survivors who happened upon the ragged bunch before the Iron Horde could catch up, or any of Talador's hostile forces could capture them. Other soldiers and various Alliance officials had managed to secure a position within Shadowmoon Valley by the time Isaac had made it to the safety of the idyllic region. Half starved, beaten, and battered, she spent several days recovering from their harrowing journey and was surprised to find -in the Alliance stronghold- that her father had come through the portal, managed to make it to the ship before it set sail, and had been in Shadowmoon since. Given the rocky nature of their relationship, and the mammoth shadow he cast upon her, Isaac was proud and stifled by his presence, growing restless very quickly. Once recovered, she spent much of her time pursuing the void obsessed, cultish orc clan in Shadowmoon with Ethan and Stellas Rean - a fellow member of the Silver Hand and survivor of the group she had traveled with in Tanaan. The trio had grown close, crawling through the muck and undergrowth and running for their lives in Tanaan, and remained close as they dredged the portentous depths of the Shadowmoon orc's hold on the valley until the Alliance managed to break it. When Horde and Alliance first began to clash in Ashran, Isaac leapt at the chance to join in the conflict. She left the relative peace of Shadowmoon Valley and the shadow Daire's presence and reputation threw over her and she did not leave Ashran until the combined forces of the Horde and the Alliance assaulted the jungles of Tanaan once more. They were different now, unfamiliar and blighted by the fel - an entirely different and brutal animal. Isaac did not leave Draenor until Tanaan, and Hellfire Citadel fell. LEGION Returning from Draenor, Isaac was left a bit aimless for some time. Moving from the hells of Tanaan and back to familiar Azeroth, where peace was attainable if one were to travel to the right places, the woman struggled for purpose with her sudden freedom for a time. It was particularly difficult without Mindra, but gradually Ethan managed to fill that hollow space in her life. She avoided Elwynn and Stormwind for a time, traveling again to follow the scattered trail that had been left in the wake of Lissie's abduction, going so far as to bring Ethan along with her. Again, all her efforts amounted to little and nothing - and she returned to Redridge with Ethan to employ a tracker - mulishly refusing the very real and likely possibility the young woman had been killed long, long ago. Ethan managed to redirect her myopic focus to the regions around Stormwind, where she resumed her work Squiring the hopeless pair of brothers and working closely to hunt and destroy rogue remainders of the Iron Horde. It was during this time that Isaac met a Kaldorei warrior, Eraniriel Snowfall, and found an unlikely friend in the titanic, solemn avatar of Elune. Daire even managed to broker something of an tremulous understanding with his daughter during those peaceful months, and Isaac caught a brief glimpse of the work her father and his comrades were embroiled within. She may have even helped with it, were it not for the sudden and violent end to that facade of peace that came late in the summer one day - and much of Isaac's life was changed. Isaac's accounts of what happened that day remain vague but she witnessed a prelude to the Legion's invasion of Azeroth, though she did not understand that at the time. She made a promise to two young girls that she failed to keep, Temperance was destroyed, and a crusader twice the woman Isaac would ever be fell in the conflict because of her failure. Roselie and Kitty Lemare were orphaned that day, and within the week there were reports of massive amounts of the demonic Legion gathering upon Azeroth. Doomsayers gathered in Stormwind, foretelling the end times and in a world rapidly spinning out of control under that impossible threat Isaac tried to do what good she could. She had failed Crusader Lemare, and her two daughters - when no other family stepped forth to take custody of the girls Isaac could not rightly allow them to be placed into the care of Stormwind, or put upon the streets. With Daire's blessing, both girls were taken in as wards of Whitehart family only days before Isaac took up Penance and the familial plate she had denied years ago and alongside Daire, deployed for the Broken Shore. Somehow both Daire and Isaac survived what seemed the end of all things. The Broken Shore claimed many, including the last tie Isaac had to both her mother and Mindra - Anne Westmorn. Ethan fell as well, and so many others that Isaac had known and valued, looked up to and cared for. She survived however, and pressed on even when Legion invasions began all across Azeroth. She raged through Westfall combating the demonic incursion, mad with grief and despair in the certainty that it would only be a matter of time before the Legion razed all of Azeroth. Rosie and Kitty struggled in Hartward, Isaac had no real ideas as to how to care for the young women in the midst of the world ending. Kitty rebelled often, destructive and mutinous much as Isaac had been in her youth and in some attempt to help the girl with her grief Isaac directed her to the same path Anne had put her upon so many years earlier. Stellas Rean took Kitty on as a Squire, giving the girl another way to excise her misery. Roselie was a much sweeter tempered girl, withdrawn and melancholy - she bonded with Isaac much more quickly. As Azeroth began to prepare for war upon the Broken Isles and the Silver Hand quickly drifted towards neutrality, Isaac rebelled against aligning with Horde filth in what way she could; joining briefly with a devout chapter of the Silver Hand dedicated to the Alliance. The chapter fell through in the chaos of war, Isaac drifted from one doomed chapter to another while she followed the war through the Broken Isles and across Azeroth. She spent much of her time fighting Forsaken forces in Stormheim, rebelling against the stifling push for impartiality in any way she could. The woman grew increasingly bitter and resentful, she briefly considered abandoning the Silver Hand as Horde began to sully the ranks. Another chapter collapsed in the turmoil, and Isaac moved with the members she'd grown close to as they folded into another order. Despite her prejudice against Alterac given Perenolde's betrayal, Isaac found herself among an Alterac chapter of the Silver Hand. She did not intend to remain with them any longer than it would take her to see through various commitments she had made but somehow -in spite of her great narrow-mindedness- she grew to care for some of the people who served The Citrine Eagle. She found excuse after excuse to remain, seeking to overcome prejudices rooted in history but struggled to separate Perenolde's cowardice from the brave pioneers who fought the frontier of Alterac from both Legion invasion and Horde aggression. She found a stable chapter of the Silver Hand in Alterac as well, one distinctly and firmly loyal to the Alliance and fighting for land very close to her lost home. Isaac split a great deal of her time between Alterac and the Broken Isles, fighting the Forsaken menace and the Legion onslaught and helping to brave the perils that threatened Talongrab. Eventually, Rosie slipped into the ranks of The Citrine Eagle as well - and though it caused Isaac a great deal of panic, she was proud of the young woman's resolve to become a Knight. Taking her role as mentor very seriously, Isaac stepped into the rank of Master At Arms for the Alterac Silver Hand not only to guide Roselie through Aspirancy in her path to Knighthood, but all others who would step forth as well. Despite her endeavors to balance duties, the Legion demanded more and more of everyone. It took more, a voracious and merciless machine of hate and violence moving ever closer to obliterating Azeroth. Eventually Isaac found herself upon Argus, looking upon Azeroth from across the chasm of space with little hope she would set foot upon it again. But, the Legion fell. Somehow the combined forces of Azeroth prevailed, and to her great surprise Isaac survived. Things changed when Isaac returned home. After months of war upon an alien planet with ancient demonic forces, the woman was tired - tired enough to draw away in an extended seclusion and do something she had not done in a very, very long time; enjoy the hard won peace. That peace did not last long. ---- ] HOMECOMING Azeroth's life blood poured from the blow dealt by Sargeras, and whispers of war began again. Isaac emerged from her seclusion at the behest of the Alliance and when conflict erupted over the dangerous and precious material Azerite the woman was there to combat the Horde. Isaac ended her time with the Alterac Silver Hand not long after the war truly began in earnest - the war with the Legion had helped the woman to identify what was truly important to her and realign and settle her priorities. So she moved to a smaller and more clandestine sect of Alliance loyal Silver Hand Knights with tenants and designs better in line with her own. COMPANIONS SAINT A strongly built, midnight black destrier from a long and noble pedigree. Saint is a rather recent gift from Daire, given to Isaac as a birthday gift as soon as he was broken and trained for riding. The line of Whitehart chargers, originating in Northern Lordaeron, were proud and fierce horses known for their baroque carriage and vibrant personalities. Coveted as leisure animals and without equal as warhorses, the entirety of the pedigree was destroyed in the fall of Lordaeron save for one surviving stallion; Viaticum. Saint is the first born of a new era, bred and born in Elwynn. A young, dynamic stallion with a gentlemanly demeanor and a noble temperament - he enjoys apple slices, generous compliments, and break-neck races. VALOR An older sibling to Viaticum, Valor is the lone surviving mare from the Whitehart pedigree. She is also the very same horse that kicked Isaac in the stomach when she was eleven years old. Valor was Isaac's first horse, and remains one of the woman's oldest friends. The mare is well aged, beyond her prime and only suited to leisurely rides around Stormwind and Hartward. The mare was a stormy slate grey once but has begun to pale to smoke in her age, and greatly enjoys the attention of young ladies. CAHN Cahn was a gryphon that escaped Alliance handlers during the initial conflict in Krasarang, and he turned half wild while out in the Wilds before they were able to recapture the animal. Horde soldiers in the region took to calling the bird Sky-Terror, as it was sighted coming down upon and brutalizing the Horde soldiers it caught unawares. It was hunted and grievously wounded, but before the Horde could destroy the gryphon the Alliance managed to move in and beat back the war band. The gryphon was returned to Lion's Landing to be treated for its injuries, but it remained vicious. The sha had begun to overtake many in Krasarang at that point, Isaac included so when she found that the gryphon had been tainted as well, she was instantly sympathetic towards the creature. Connecting with and helping to cleanse the gryphon helped Isaac hold onto some semblance of her personality - when Operation Shieldwall began to come to a close and there were talks of releasing or putting the gryphon down, Isaac bought the animal straight out. Cahn has since soothed, though he is by no means friendly to strangers. Prideful and bad tempered, he remains a Sky-Terror and takes a great, primal delight in any combat he gets to partake in. Isaac and the gryphon seem to have found some common ground, and are particularly fond of one another. The gryphon has saved Isaac's life many times since she helped save his. Category:Characters Category:Human Category:Order of the Silver Hand Category:Lordaeronian